


Geri and Freki

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Gen, timelapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch and Inks




	2. Colours




End file.
